


Gift Deductions

by swtalmnd



Series: Sherlock Holidays [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is looking very smug indeed here as he rattles the box and says, “Deducing the perfect gift is hardly a challenge worthy of my intellect… But I made an exception for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Deductions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a wonderful Etsy customer.


End file.
